Campamento de Verano
by EmmY90HP
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo han planeado este viaje durante toda su vida. ¿Que pasara cuando lleguen al campamento y se den cuenta que no todo será como lo planearon? Romances, Diversión, Drama ymás. pues después de todo es un campamento de verano lleno de adolescent


**Campamento de Verano**

Sakura y Tomoyo han planeado este viaje durante toda su vida. ¿Que pasara cuando lleguen al campamento y se den cuenta que no todo será como lo planearon? Romances, Diversión, Drama y más… pues después de todo es un campamento de verano lleno de adolescentes.

Nota MUY Importante: Este Fanfic esta inspirado en este verano de mi vida, pues yo me fui a un campamento y me pasaron cosas parecidas que hicieron que me inspirara a crear este fanfic. Pero lo que me paso no fue exactamente lo mismo ¬¬ pero ya que… ¿A quien no le gustaría que su vida fuera un fanfic con un final feliz?

Aquí les dejo la historia…

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**Un Adiós

- ¡Tomoyo no lo puedo creer! – decía una emocionada Sakura Kinomoto mientras hablaba por el teléfono con su querida amiga de todo la vida, Tomoyo Daidouji. – ¡Ya se llego el día! No puedo creer que nos vayamos mañana

- Si Sak, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. El tiempo se paso demasiado rápido – le contestó Tomoyo.

- ¡Si! Estoy mega emocionada. Hemos planeado este viaje desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Haciendo tantos planes y preparativos, que no puedo creer que ya nos vamos.

- Lo se amiga. Espero que todo resulte como lo hemos estado planeando.

- Si, claro Tommy, y acuérdate haya seremos diferentes a como somos aquí, seremos mas divertidas y mucho mas sociales.

- Si Sak, seremos diferentes, pero ¿No crees que si queremos llegar a ser alguien, debemos de mostrar quienes verdaderamente somos? – Dijo pensativamente Tomoyo.

- Pues no lo se, Tommy, es que aquí somos nosotras mismas, y la verdad no tenemos muchos amigos.

- Lo se, pero los amigos que tenemos nos quieren por lo que verdaderamente somos no por quienes fingimos ser.

- Esta bien, esta bien, esta conversación se desvío un poco... pero prométeme antes tres cosas, uno que si no funciona ser nosotras mismas cambiaremos, dos que nos divertiremos al máximo y disfrutaremos todo, y tres que no dejaremos que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nuestra amistad ¿OK?

- Esta bien Sakura, te lo prometo, las tres cosas.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo! – Dijo una alegre ojiverde – Oye pero dime… ¡¿Tu ya terminaste tus maletas?!

- Ja, ja, ja, si yo ya las termine hace mucho, Sakurita. Sabes que yo soy muy precavida y prefiero estar lista antes de tiempo.

Se escuchan lamentos al otro lado del teléfono (Sakura) – ¡Tomoyo, no se que hacer! Además tenemos que ir a la reunión en casa de Ayumi, nunca nos invitan y ahora que es la primera vez… ¡Tenemos que ir!

- No tenemos que ir obligatoriamente, seguramente nos volverán a invitar…

- ¡No! Porque pensaran que no queremos ir – dijo una desesperada Sakura.

- Esta bien Sak, mira te ofrezco que, ahorita voy a tu casa, porque ya hemos estado hablando mas de dos horas en el teléfono, además te ayudare a terminar tus maletas, y luego iremos un rato a la reunión de Ayumi.

- ¿Harías eso por mi? ¡Muchísimas gracias, Tomoyo! ¡Eres la mejor!

- No tienes porque agradecerme, Sakura. Para eso son las amigas. ¿No?

- Claro, bueno te veo aquí, adiós.

- Si, adiós.

Tomoyo fue a avisarle a su madre a donde iría y luego partió para la casa de su mejor amiga. La familia de Tomoyo era muy rica, así que tenían un chofer. Tomoyo le pidió al chofer que la llevara a la casa de Sakura. No estaba muy lejos así que no tardo mucho en llegar.

Al llegar, Sakura la recibió contentísima, ya que estaba hecha un lío con todas sus cosas. Las dos amigas se pusieron a platicar mientras arreglaban las cosas de Sakura. Platicaban de muchas cosas, de sus memorias juntas, de sus familias, de la escuela y de muchas cosas más. Después de bastante rato de arreglar las maletas que Sakura llevaría, las chicas se arreglaron para ir a la reunión en casa de Ayumi.

Siempre Tomoyo y Sakura habían sido las dos muy juntas a la otra, eran casi hermanas. Sin embargo estando ya más grandes les preocupaba no tener más amigos. Así que se empezaron a juntar con una chica llamada Ayumi. Ella era buena chica y acepto con gusto ser amiga de las otras dos. Ayumi tenia su propio grupo de amigos, y aunque al principio no se veían muy convencidos de que Sakura y Tomoyo se integraran al grupo, luego se dieron cuenta que era buenas chicas.

Las chicas le pidieron al hermano de Sakura, Touya, que si las podía llevar, ya que aun no tenía permiso para conducir, pues Sakura tenía 16 y Tomoyo acababa de cumplir 17.

- Claro, monstruo, las llevare yo – contesto Touya

- ¡Hermano! Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo – le reclamo una enfadada Sakura

A Touya le encantaba hacer enfadar a su pequeña hermanita. Touya las llevo y les dijo que las recogería temprano a las 10:30, porque el vuelo de las chicas salía el día de mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana. así que tendrían que levantarse a las 3:30 de la mañana para llegar al aeropuerto dos horas antes, ya que el aeropuerto no quedaba muy cerca de su casa y preferían salir con tiempo, sobretodo Tomoyo.

Llegaron a la casa de Ayumi y tocaron el timbre. Salio a recibirlas la señora que ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa y les dijo que las estaban esperando en el sótano. Las chicas bajaron al sótano pero no podían ver nada

- Tomoyo, tengo miedo – susurraba una asustada Sakura, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano - ¿Qué tal si es como esas películas de terror y alguien nos apuñala por la espalda?

- No seas paranoica, Sakura

- Pero…

- Shh… espera no escuchas algo

Ambas guardaron silencio para escuchar bien.

Y derepente…

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! – gritaron varias voces a la vez, mientras la luces se encendían y Sakura y Tomoyo veían a sus amigos salir de sus escondites.

- ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? – pregunto una desconcertada Sakura

- Sakurita, no es una reunión, es una despedida sorpresa para ustedes, ja, ja ja – decía Ayumi mientras se reía de las cara desconcertadas de sus amigas.

- Pero, ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? – pregunto Sakura mientras todos los demás iban a poner el ambiente con música y bocadillos.

- Pues es que no solo se van de viaje unos días o dos semanas… ¡se van de viaje todo un mes! – dijo Ayumi.

- Ja, ja, ja, es verdad, pero veras que se pasara rapidísimo cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos aquí de vuelta – contesto Tomoyo

- ¿Y en donde será el campamento al que van? – pregunto Luchia otra de sus amigas.

- Nos iremos a Toronto, en Ontario, Canadá.

- ¡Que divertido! ¿Y me traerán un recuerdo, verdad?

- Ja, ja, ja, claro que si – contestaron Tomoyo y Sakura a la vez.

Y así se paso el resto de la tarde. Las chicas platicaban y bailaban con sus amigos y después vieron la película de "Naufrago", la cual a Sakura no le gusto mucho, ya que el día siguiente ellas se irían en avión. Touya llegó a la hora que había prometido y luego de despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos, las chicas se marcharon. Touya dejo a Tomoyo en su casa y luego se fueron a su hogar.

- Vamos, Sakura, ya debes descansar mañana te tendrás que levantar muy temprano – le dijo Touya a su hermanita.

- Si claro, buenas noches hermano.

En la noche Sakura no podía dormir bien, pues estaba demasiado emocionada por el viaje que emprendería mañana. Pensaba en todas y cada una de las experiencias que viviría junto a su mejor amiga.

El campamento a donde irían estaba localizado en el centro de la ciudad de Toronto en Canadá. Era un campamento como decirlo "civilizado", ya que no era un campamento deportivo como cualquier otro, era un campamento donde se hospedarían en la universidad de Toronto, en las tardes saldrían a los centros comerciales, tendrían clases de ingles en la mañana y harían muchas mas actividades que no eran muy deportivas. A Sakura si le gustaban los deportes, pero Tomoyo odiaba profundamente todo lo que tenia que ver con tierra, sudor o cansancio.

La noche se paso tan lenta para Sakura y Tomoyo, pero cuando por fin parecía que podría descansar, sonó el despertador indicando que eran las tres de la mañana. Sakura era un "poco" tardada para arreglarse así que mejor empezó temprano. Eran las 3:25 A.M. y Sakura estaba dejando su casa mientras iba acompañada de su papá y su hermano rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontraron con Tomoyo y su madre.

- ¡Sakurita llegaste a tiempo! – exclamó una alegre Tomoyo mientras iba y abrazaba a su amiga.

- Si Tomoyo, hoy no podía llegar tarde.

Cada quien fue a registrar sus maletas y por su boleto de avión.

Luego encontraron el líder de grupo que los llevaría hasta Canadá, ya que como aun no eran mayores de edad no podían viajar solas. Su grupo se llamaba AIRAM.

Tomoyo y Sakura iban súper contentas ya que por fin había llegado el día. Se fueron con sus familias a la sala de abordar a esperar que llegara la hora de abordar. Pasó el tiempo y mandaron llamar a los pasajeros con destino a Toronto.

Después el padre de Sakura le dijo a Sakura.

- Sakurita, hija mía, mi flor de cerezo, espero que este viaje sea lo que tanto hallas esperado. Por favor te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. Yo se que ya eres muy madura y responsable y que puedo confiar en ti.

- Si, padre, yo se que confías en mi y no te defraudare. Te agradezco muchísimo que me des esta oportunidad de viajar, pues yo se que te ha costado mucho trabajo.

- No te preocupes hija, te lo mereces, eres una buena hija. Disfruta todo. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

- Gracias papá – decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su papá y trataba que las lagrimas no se salieran de sus ojos.

- Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginas, cariño.

- Si, lo se – decía Sakura mientras se soltaba de su papá e iba a abrazar a su hermano – te extrañare hermano.

- Si, yo también monstruo…

- ¡Hermano!

- Ha, ha, ha, esta bien, Sakurita...

- Gracias – le sonrió.

- ¿Sakura ya estas lista? – le pregunto Tomoyo que ya se había despedido de su madre.

- Si – respiro profundo.

- Ya es hora – dijo Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo – suban ya se les puede hacer tarde.

- Si – dijeron al unísono mientras se tomaban de la mano y se metían al túnel que las llevaría al avión.

Sakura volteo y vio a su padre y a su hermano diciéndole adiós con la mano. Sakura sabia que eso era un adiós sino un nos veremos pronto. Y también sabía que estaba a punto de vivir una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

* * *

Eso es todo, es un breve comienzo a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews. Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero tengo examenes asi que no prometo nada(:

Gracias por leerme, un abrazo, EMILY*


End file.
